von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Schlacht von Marengo
Marengo. frame|link=Plan von der Schlacht von Marengo|[[Plan von der Schlacht von Marengo|Plan der Schlacht bei Marengo. 2e. Stellung.]] Marengo, ein Städtchen in der Ebne zwischen Alessandria und Tortona in Ober-Italien, ist für die Geschichte durch die in seiner Nähe am 14. Jun. 1800 vorgefallne entscheidende Schlacht höchst merkwürdig geworden. Bonaparte hatte am 8. März die Errichtung einer neuen, bei Dijon zu sammelnden Reserve-Armee von 60,000 Mann beschlossen, welches man für eine unausführbare Prahlerei hielt, auch von der Seite her schlechterdings keine Operation nach Italien vermuthete. Indessen war nicht binnen sechs Wochen jene Reserve-Armee versammelt, sondern sie ging vom 16ten bis zum 27sten Mai schon über die Alpen; nämlich Bonaparte und Berthier mit dem Hauptcorps über den großen St. Bernhard, die Division Chabeau über den kleinen St. Bernhard gegen Aosta, die Division Tourreau über den Mont Cenis, die des Generals Berthencourt über den Simplon, und die des Generals Moncey über den Gotthard nach Piemont. Nun, da es zu spät, öffnete der österreichische Feldherr die Augen. Bonaparte eroberte am 2. Juni das Felsenschloß Bardo, am Eingange des Thals von Aosta, Murat rückte nach Mailand, Süchet nahm Nizza, und Berthier schlug in scharfem Treffen bei Monte Bello den Feldmarschall-Lieutenant von Ott. Am 13ten Juni kam der berühmte Desaix aus Aegypten in Bonaparte's Hauptquartier an; die Hauptcorps unter Berthier, Murat, Victor, Lannes, Gardenne, Dupont und Marmont waren bei Marengo vereinigt; Desaix commandirte die Kerntruppen der Consulargarde, und so gedieh es am 14. Juni zu der blutigen, langen mit zweifelhaftem Glücke gefochtenen Schlacht, worin Desaix Tapferkeit (der hier den Tod fand) zuletzt den Sieg entschied und das österreichische Heer unter Melas, mit einem Verlust von 7000 Gefangnen und 1200 Todten, bis über die Bormida zurückgetrieben wurde. Unmittelbare Folge dieser Niederlage war die Waffenstillstands-Convention zu Alessandria zwischen Bonaparte und Melas, nach welcher die österreichische Armee binnen 14 Tagen die Citadellen von Alessandria, Tortona, Mailand, Turin, Pizzighetona, Arona und Piacenza, nebst den Festungen Genua, Coni, Cova, Savona und Urbino räumen, auch sich über Piacenza zwischen den Po und Mincio zurückziehen mußte. Bonaparte organisirte nun in Mailand die provisorische Regierung der wiederhergestellten cisalpinischen Republik, erhob Massena zum Obergeneral der gesammten französischen Armee in Italien, und kehrte nach Paris zurück, wo schon am 28. Juli als Folgen jener unglücklichen Schlacht, die Friedens-Präliminarien von Talleyrand und St. Julien unterzeichnet wurden, welche Duroc dem deutschen Kaiser zur Ratification überbrachte. ------ MarengoPlan1.jpg MarengoPlan2.jpg MarengoPlan3.jpg MarengoPlan4.jpg ------ Schlacht bey Marengo. Einige mit Anbruch des Tags, am 25sten Prärial auf die Avantgarde gethane Kanonenschüsse setzten mit einmal einen Theil der Armee unter die Waffen. Um acht Uhr hatte der Feind wenige Mittel nachdrucksvoller Stärke entfaltet, tappend erforschte er die schwachen Seiten und machte nun dem zufolge seine Dispositionen. Unsere Armee formirte sogleich zwei Linien, auf beiden Flügeln von einem starken Kavalleriekorps gedeckt. Spät erst wurde man im Hauptlager von den wahren Absichten des Feindes unterrichtet, als er bereits begann, sich allmählig in 3 Kolonnen auszudehnen. Um 11 Uhr stieg der Konsul zu Pferde, ritt eilends aufs Schlachtfeld, und fand auf allen Punkten alles in Thätigkeit. Man focht von beiden Seiten mit gleicher Erbitterung. Das Kanonen- und Musquetenfeuer wurde immer heftiger. Eine ansehnliche Menge Verwundeter, theils von der Kavallerie, theils von der Infanterie, welche von ihren Kammeraden geführt oder getragen wurden, mußten auf eine entsetzende Weise rückwärts gehen. Die feindliche Linie dehnte sich so sehr aus, daß sie über zwei Meilen einnahm. Der sonst reißende und tiefe Bormidafluß war nichts destoweniger an mehrern Orten seicht. Die Feinde bewiesen an der Brücke unglaubliche Erbitterung; aber der Hauptpunkt der Aktion war bey St. Stephano. Von dieser Gegend aus konnten sie Voghera eher gewinnen, als wir, und uns jeden Rückzug abschneiden; auch richteten sie ihre ganze Stärke gegen diese Parthie, welche die schwächste war. Niemand zweifelt nun mehr, daß wir er mit der ganzen vereinigten Macht der Oesterreicher zu thun haben würden. Die im Hinterhalte stehende noch unbeschäftigten Truppen erhielten nun Befehl, eilends vorwärts zu kommen; aber das Reservekorps, welches Desaix kommandirte, war noch weit zurück. Der linke Flügel unter dem Kommando des Generals Viktor, begann zu weichen; die Infanterie retirirte mit ziemlicher Unordnung, und unsere Kavallerie war lebhaft zurückgedrängt worden; das Feuer kam immer näher. Im Mittelpunkte vernahm man ein fürchterliches Rollen, das mit einmal an der Bormida aufhörte. Bonaparte erfuhr, daß das Reservekorps des Generals Desaix noch nicht fertig war, und eilte selbst zur Division Lannes, ihr Zurückweichen zu verzögern. Indeß der Feind nun avancirte, ordnete er verschiedene Bewegungen bey der 72sten Brigade an, wollte sogar den Feind in die Flanken fassen, und an der Spitze dieser Halbbrigade chargiren; aber ein Geschrei tönte aus allen Gliedern: Wir wollen nicht, daß der erste Konsul sich allein der Gefahr aussetze. Und augenblicklich sah man einen interessanten Kampf sich unter den Soldaten erheben, welche ihre eigene Gefahr vergessend, blos die ihres Anführers vor Augen hatten. Seine Gegenwart erweckte neues Zutrauen. Mehr als ein Soldat wollte lieber den Rückzug durchsetzen und sterben, als ihn zum Zeugen seiner Flucht machen. Der Rückzug geschah bald in Form eines Schachbrets unter dem Feuer von 80 Artilleriestücken, die vor den kaiserlichen Bataillons hergiengen, und einen Hagel von Stückkugeln und Haubitzgranaten auf unsere Glieder ausspieen. Nichts konnte unsere Bataillons erschüttern. Sie hielten an einander und manövrirten mit derselben Kaltblütigkeit, als ob sie auf dem Exerzierplatze gewesen wären; jedes Glied, das dünne gemacht worden war, wurde sogleich durch andere Brave ausgefüllt. Nie sah man eine regelmäßigere und mehr Bewunderung gebietende Kriegsbewegung. Schon glaubte der Feind des Siegs gewiß zu seyn. Eine zahlreiche Kavallerie, von mehrern Artillerie-Eskadrons unterstützt, umgieng unsern rechten Flügel, und drohte, der Armee in den Rücken zu fallen. Die Grenadiers von der Konsularwache, die zur Zeit noch keinen Theil an dem Treffen genommen hatten, rückten zur Unterstützung des rechten Flügels an, und hielten nach und nach drei Salven aus, ohne erschüttert zu werden. Ihre Fahnen und Verwundeten schlossen sie in Bataillonkarre' ein, verschossen ihre Patronen, machten sich allmählig und mit Ordnung davon, und erreichten die Arriergarde, die über ihre Kaltblütigkeit staunte. Inzwischen wurde unter währenden Rückzuge von allen Seiten geschlagen; das Centrum gab nach; der Feind umgieng unsere Flügel und fiel ihnen in den Rücken; auf dem rechten schien er besonders Glück zu haben; gegen den linken konnte er uns ins Hauptquartier zuvorkommen. Die Besatzung von Tortona wurde unsere Zerstreuung gewahr und that einen Ausfall; von allen Seiten waren unsere Linien durchbrochen. Bonaparte, immer im Centro, munterte die Braven auf, die noch übrig waren, und den Weg und die Defileen, durch die er führte, vertheidigten, auf der einen Seite durch ein Gehölz, auf der andern durch sehr hohe und dichtbepflanzte Weinberge eingeschlossen. Das Dorf Marengo deckte die linke Seite dieser merkwürdigen Gegend. Wie viel Blut wurde hier vergossen! Wie viel brave Leute fanden hier ihr Grab. Der unerschütterliche Muth hatte unaufhörlich mit der mehr und immer mehr wachsenden Menge erbitterter Feinde zu kämpfen. Unsere Artillerie, zum Theil unbrauchbar oder verloren, hatte wenig Munition. Dreißig Kanonen, die mit Thätigkeit bedient wurden, donnerten und sprengten Menschen und Bäume von einander, deren Aeste im Fallen die Unglücklichen, die blos verwundet waren, zerquetschten. Endlich Nachmittags um 4 Uhr, waren in einem Striche von höchstens zwei Meilen, nur 6000 Mann Infanterie bey ihren Fahnen geblieben, 1000 Pferde und 6 brauchbare Kanonen. Ein Drittheil von der Armee befand sich ausser dem Treffen. Der Mangel an Wagen zur Transportirung der Kranken machte, daß mehr als ein Drittheil zu diesem Dienste angestellt war. Hunger, Durst und Müdigkeit, hatte eine große Anzahl Offiziers genöthiget, sich auf die Seite zu begeben -- und man weiß, was die Abwesenheit der Anführer für Folgen hat! -- Die Scharfschützen hatten größtentheils die Direktion ihrer Korps verloren. Kurz! was von der Armee noch übrig und beschäftiget war, das erwähnte Defile' lebhaft zu vertheidigen, dachte keineswegs an das, was im Rücken derselben vorgieng. In diesem fürchterlichen Augenblicke, wo Todte und Sterbende den Erdboden bedeckten, trotzte Bonaparte dem Tode, mitten unter den Stückkugeln, die den Erdboden unter den Füßen seines Pferdes aufwühlten. Umgeben von den Streitenden, die mit jedem Augenblicke um ihn her fielen, ertheilte er seine Befehle mit der ihm gewohnten Kaltblütigkeit; er sah das Ungewitter sich aufthürmen, ohne es zu fürchten. Alle hatten die Augen auf ihn gerichtet, vergaßen ihre eigene Gefahr und sagten: Wenn auch er getroffen würde! Ach! warum zieht er sich nicht zurück? Der Feind konnte in das Defile', auf welchen sich der größeste Theil unserer im Streit befangenen Truppen ausdehnte, nicht mit Gewalt eindringen, und hatte eine furchtbare Linie gebildet, unter deren Bedeckung er seine Infanterie in die Weinberge und Gehölze warf. Die Kavallerie stand in Schlachtordnung darhinter und erwartete blos den Augenblick, und vertrieben zu sehen, um über unsere zerstreuten Glieder herzustürzen. Wenn dieser letztere unglückliche Fall eingetreten wäre, so wäre alles ohne Rettung verloren gewesen und Bonaparte gefangen, oder getödtet worden. Inzwischen begannen Glück und Sieg, die beide an diesem Tage lange unsere Fahnen verlassen zu haben schienen, von neuem wieder bey den Divisionen Monnier und Desaix einzukehren; Bonaparte getreu, schwebten sie über unserm Haupte, und dienten uns zu Wegweisern. Eines forcirten Marsches von zehn Meilen ohnerachtet, kamen diese Divisionen mit möglichster Schnelle herbey und brannten, ihrer nothwendigsten Bedürfnisse vergessend, vor Begierde, uns zu rächen. Der Zufluß von Fliehenden und Verwundeten, die ihnen begegneten, hätte ihren Muth können sinken machen; aber, die Augen blos auf den General Desaix gerichtet, trotzten sie mit ihm den Gefahren, und flogen dem Siege entgegen. Hoffnung und Freude kehrten wieder in aller Herzen zurück, sobald man in der Entfernung diese Hülfstruppen erblickte. Geschwächt und ermüdet von den Anstrengungen, wodurch er seine Vortheile errungen hatte, war der Feind immer durch unsere besten Leute aufgehalten worden, die, unwissend der ihnen zu Hülfe kommenden, entschlossen waren, lieber in diesem neuen Thermopylen umzukommen, als zu weichen. General Melas begieng an diesem Tage einen großen Fehler. Da ihm das Centrum so viele Hindernisse in den Weg stellte, so glaubte er, durch Ausdehnung seiner Flügel uns einzuschließen, und gänzlich abzuschneiden. Er zog seine ganze Macht dahin, in der Meinung, seine Bewegung hinlänglich maskirt zu haben, und uns durch seine Artillerie in die Enge zu halten zu können. Auf diese Art vermochte er nicht zu bemerken, was unserer Seits vorgieng, und bereitete sich, ohne von den uns sich nahenden Hülfsvölkern zu wissen, eine unvermeidliches Unglück. Immer auf dem Ehrenposten sich haltend, benutzte Bonaparte, dessen Aufmerksamkeit nichts entgieng, diese Gelegenheit, seine Befehle flogen nach allen Seiten. Sobald das erste Bataillon von der Division des General Desaix die Anhöhe erreicht hatte, so stellte sich dasselbe in geschlossene Kolonnen, jeder behauptete seine Distanz, jeder erhielt seine Instruction. Bonaparte, der Obergeneral, die Generals, die Staabsoffiziere liefen durch die Glieder auf und ab, und flößten den Soldaten dasjenige Zutrauen ein, das bey großen Unternehmungen vorangehen, und der Ausführung derselben den Weg bahnen muß. Dies dauerte eine lange, fast unaushaltbare Stunde, denn die kaiserliche Artillerie feuerte gewaltig auf uns los, jede Ladung riß ganze Glieder weg. Man empfieng den Tod, ohne zu zucken, und schloß die Glieder von neuem über den Leichnamen seiner Kammeraden. Alles war überdacht, alles berechnet; die Bataillons kochten vor Ungeduld; das Signal wurde gegeben; dumpf wirbelte der fürchterliche Angriffsmarsch; alle Korps rückten mit einmal vor; die französische Heftigkeit riß gleich einem Strome, alles mit sich fort, was ihr in den Weg kam; ein Augenblick -- und das Defile' war durchbrochen; der Feind allenthalben zurückgeworfen; Todte, Verwundete, Sterbende und Lebendige durch einander unter unsere Füße getreten. Jeder Anführer stellte, nachdem man auf die Rückseite des Defile's gekommen und bereit war, in die Ebene zu gehen, seine Division in Schlachtordnung. Unsere Linie machte eine ungeheure Fronte. Die Feldstücken wurden auf die Batterie gestellt, so wie sie anlangten, und sprühten aus nahen gähnenden Schlünden Tod und Verderben über den erschrockenen Feind. Er wankte zurück; seine unermeßliche Kavallerie chargirte in Masse mit Wuth; aber ein unaufhörlichen Kartätschenhagel, vom dichten, nachdrücklichen Musketenfeuer unterstützt, und das fürchterliche Bajonet hemmte ihr Anprallen. Einer von ihren Pulverwagen flog in die Luft und brachte die Glieder in Unordnung, diese kaum entstandene Verwirrung verbarg sich unter dem Rauche; das Geschrei der Sieger und der Besiegten vergrößerte das Schrecken; endlich wankte alles, alles wich, alles floh. Die französische Kavallerie benutzte diese anfangende Verwirrung, stürzte in die Ebene und wußte durch ihre Kühnheit ihre unbedeutende Anzahl zu verbergen. Ohne Furcht, angegriffen zu werden, gieng sie auf den Feind los. Rechts setzte Desaix über die Gräben, durchbrach die Zäune, warf alles zurück, vernichtete alles, was sich seinem Vordringen widersetzte; links wetteiferte die Division an Behendigkeit, nahm Marengo weg und flog der Bormida zu. General Murat avancirte nun mit seiner Kavallerie und dem Centrum der Armee auf halbe Kanonenschußweite gegen die Ebene. Er beunruhigte das feindliche Centrum, beschleunigte und verfolgte seine Bewegung, hielt ein starkes Korps Kavallerie, das blos unter dem Feuer von 3 Kanonen und einem Mörser manövriren konnte, in Unthätigkeit. Unsere Infanterie war schon bereit, ihm in den Rücken zu fallen, da sie weniger weit von der Brücke entfernt stand, und ihm unsrer Seits diesen Hauptpunkt seines Rückzugs abzuschneiden. Der unerschrockene Desaix hatte rechts über St. Stephano eine lebhafte schiefe Wendung gemacht, und den linken Flügel des Feindes gänzlich abgeschnitten. Zu gleicher Zeit hatte Kellermann der Sohn mit 800 Pferden von mehrern Regimentern, 6000 ungarische Grenadiers genöthigt, das Gewehr zu strecken; und General Zach, Anführer des Stabs, war von einem Reuter vom zweiten Regiment, gefangen worden. In diesem Augenblicke seines Triumphs, nachdem er die Armee und vielleicht gar sein Vaterland gerettet hatte, wurde General Desaix von einer tödtlichen Kugel getroffen. Der Tod dieses ausgezeichneten Offiziers, dessen Verlust Frankreich lange beweinen wird, entflammte die braven Krieger, die er kommandirte, mit neuer Glut. Alle brannten vor Begierde, ihn zu rächen, stürzten wüthend über die ersten Linie der feindlichen Infanterie her, welche lange Widerstand leistete, nachdem sie sich auf die zweite Linie zurückgeworfen hatte. Noch hatte der Feind eine dritte Linie Infanterie, welche von dem Ueberrest der Artillerie und Kavallerie unterstützt wurde. Man gieng mit Ungestüm auf dieselbe loß, sie wurde in Unordnung gebracht, und zu weichen genöthiget. Der in Verwirrung gesetzte Feind erreichte die Bormidabrücke. Das Gefecht dauerte eine Stunde in Finstern, und die Nacht allein rettete die Trümmern der kaiserlichen Armee. Dieser Tag kostete dem Feinde 12 Fahnen, 26 Kanonen, 13,000 Menschen, davon 3000 todt auf dem Platze blieben, 3000 verwundet und 7000 gefangen, 7 Generale und mehr als 400 Offiziere verwundet wurden. Die Franzosen hatten 800 Todte, 2000 Blessirte, und verlohren 1100 Gefangene. Unter den Verwundeten befanden sich 4 Brigade-Generals. Nie war ein Treffen hartnäckiger, nie ein Sieg mit mehr Erbitterung erfochten; beide Armeen waren 14 Stunden lang unaufhörlich in Flintenschußweite von einander. So endete der merkwürdige Schlachttag bey Marengo, dessen Folgen so glänzend waren, daß sie alle Hoffnungen übertrafen. In der hat, wer hätte wohl gedacht, daß in einem Zeitraume von weniger als funfzig Tagen, eine furchtbare Armee sich auf republikanischen Grund und Boden gebildet, unzugängliche Gebürge überstiegen, Schwierigkeiten überwunden haben würde, welche die Natur blos deshalb hingeworfen zu haben schien, um der ganzen Welt zu zeigen, daß für den Franzosen keine unbesiegbar sey -- die engen Auswege in die piemontesischen Ebenen forcirt, die Sessia, den Tesin und den Po, im Angesichte eines furchtbaren Feindes passirt; den Kern der östreichischen Armee bey Montebello geschlagen, sich aller seiner Magazine bemächtiget; und über diese ungleich stärkere Armee zu Marengo einen um so viel glorreichen Sieg errungen haben würde, als er mit mehr Tapferkeit streitig gemacht wurde, einen Sieg, dessen Folgen schneller und glänzender waren, als jemals einer zuwege brachte. Schreiben eines Augenzeugen, und Staabs-Officiers, über die Schlacht bey Marengo. Die Schlacht bey Marengo, die eigentlich aus zwey Schlachten bestand, wie schon aus den bekannten Berichten, und noch deutlicher aus den hier nachstehenden Schreiben erhellet, hat ein so großes historisches Intereße, daß alle Details und einzelne Züge davon in der Geschichte aufbewahrt werden müßen. Man wird daher den Werth des hier mitgetheilten Schreibens nicht verkennen. Es kommt von einem Manne vom Metier, einem Staabs-Officiere, der der doppelten Bataille mit beywohnte, beobachtete, und seine Bemerkungen in unpartheyischer Kürze aufschrieb. "Die Kaiserliche und die Französische Armee waren im Anfange der Schlacht, beym Anbruche des Tages, am 14ten Junius, einander beynahe gleich. Die Kaiserliche Armee war nicht über 35,000 Mann stark; die Französische 40,000 Mann. An Artillerie waren die Kaiserlichen den Franzosen überlegen, wovon sie auch einen für die Franzosen schrecklichen Gebrauch machten, und eine große Niederlage unter ihnen anrichteten. Man kämpfte überhaupt in der Schlacht mit der unbeschreiblichsten Heftigkeit und gegenseitiger Erbitterung. Schon früh um halb acht Uhr des Morgens waren die Oesterreicher Sieger auf der ganzen Linie, und hatt n die der Franzosen durchbrochen. Sie trieben dieselben immer weiter und weiter gegen die Serivia zurück, die sehr angeschwollen war. General Melas verdankte diesen Erfolg der Anstrengung seines Centrums, wo sich die Grenadiere und der Kern seiner Infanterie befanden. Bis um vier Uhr Nachmittags, war der entschiedene Vortheil auf Seiten der Kaiserlichen Truppen, die während dieser Zeit 3000 Gefangne gemacht, und 12 Kanonen genommen hatten. Die Franzosen befanden sich in vollem Rückzuge, und die Oesterreicher hielten sich des Sieges gewiß. Indeßen hatte aber der General Desaix, der unter der Dauer des Gefechts von seinem Marsche nach Serravalle eiligst zurückgerufen worden war, seine Division im Rücken der Französischen Armee formirt. Die fliehenden Truppen sammelten und vereinigten sich wieder hinter dieser Division, die man auf 16,000 Mann schätzte. General Melas hatte nicht erwartet, daß er diese neue Armee noch zu bekämpfen haben würde. Er detaschirte einen Theil seines Centrums, um dieselbe in die Flanke zu nehmen. Als Desaix seinen Feind geschwächt sah, stellte er sich an die Spitze von 250 Cavalleristen, und grif, durch zwölf Kanonen gedeckt, mit Wuth die O sterreicher an, die im Forttreiben des geschlagenen fliehenden Feindes in keiner geschloßnen Linie, und überdieß von den, den ganzen Tag durch gedauerten Beschwerlichkeiten, und von der Hitze des Streits, ganz erschöpft waren. Da das Centrum durchbrochen war, befanden sich auch die andern Corps der Kaiserlichen Armee bald von einander getrennt, und mußten, um nicht abgeschnitten zu werden, an den Rückzug denken, der bis ans jenseitige Ufer der Bormida fortgesetzt wurde. Sechs Oesterreichische Generale wurden verwundet. General Melas erhielt eine Contusion, und zwey Pferde wurden ihm unter dem Leibe erschoßen. Die von beyden Seiten gemachten Gefangenen wurden am Tage nach der Schlacht ausgewechselt. Man berechnet den Verlust der Oesterreicher an Todten, Verwundeten und Gefangenen, auf ohngefähr zehntausend Mann, den der Franzosen viel Höher." In Paris versicherte man allgemein, daß der Sieg von Marengo seht theuer erkauft wäre, und daß dieser Tag dem Französischen Heere über 16,000 Mann gekostet habe. Dieß verminderte sehr die Freude über jene Schlacht, und verschloß die Gemüther den Empfindungen der Theilnahme an den glücklichen Waffenerfolgen, da man wußte, daß die vornehmsten und angesehensten Familien des Landes dadurch in Trauer versetzt worden waren. Unter Illuminationen und Festen äußerte man mancherley trübe Bemerkungen. Noch gab ein besondrer, vielleicht entstellter, Umstand, der dem Auslande unbekannt ist, in Paris vielem Gerede Anlaß. Man erzählte daselbst, als eine unleugbare Thatsache, daß der General Desaix, der nach allen einstimmigen Berichten, das Schicksal der doppelten Schlacht entschieden hatte, nicht von vorn, sondern von hinten den tödtlichen Schuß empfangen habe, und daß die Kugel, welche ihm so früh das Leben raubte, aus der Reihe seiner Truppen gekommen sey. Die Gerüchte, die man darüber in Paris verbreitete, sind von so schwarzem Colorit, so kühn und so auffallend, daß der Geschichtschreiber bis zur hellern Aufklärung der Umstände es nicht wagen kann sie zu wiederholen. Inzwischen wollte man dem Gefallenen Ehrendenkmäler stiften, und eröfnete dazu, unter allgemeinem Bedauern, Subscriptionen, zu denen selbst die ersten Regierungspersonen Beträge gaben. Bulletin der ReserveArmee. "Mailand den 17 Jun. Die Kanoniere der konsularischen Garde haben sich in allen Gefechten mit Ruhm bedekt. In der Schlacht von Montebello waren sie mit den Tirailleurs und 3 Kanonen stets 20 Schritte vom Feinde. Der Bruder des Gen. Watrin ist in der Bataille von Marengo umgekommen; er war ein Offizier von grosen Verdiensten. Unter dem H. von Melas sind zwei Pferde getödtet worden, und derselbe hat eine Quetschung am Arme erhalten. Gen. St. Julien mit 4 oder 5 andern Generälen waren gefangen; allein sie fanden Zeit, wieder zu entkommen, während sich unsere Soldaten über die Kanonen hinwarfen. Der erste Konsul, als er aus der Schlacht zurükkam, stieß auf eine grose Zahl Verwundeter, die er in dem traurigen und hilflosen Zustand antraf, welcher die unvermeidliche Folge einer grosen Bataille ist; er sagte, als er diese braven Leute leiden sah: man bedauert, nicht wie sie, verwundet zu seyn, um ihre Schmerzen zu theilen. Zu Paris, wie zu Wien, in Frankreich, wie in Teutschland, bei der französischen, wie bei der östreichischen Armee, wünscht die ganze Welt den Frieden. Wenn der Kaiser auf dem Schlachtfelde von Marengo gewesen wäre, würde sein Herz sich den Empfindungen der Menschlichkeit, die ihm so natürlich sind, überlassen haben, und er würde Frieden machen." Rückerinnerung an Österreichische Helden. Um die Bewegungen des Feindes desto genauer zu beobachten, ritt General Retz in der Schlacht bey Marengo (14. Juny 1800) zu den auf beyden Seiten der Landstraße aufgestellten Plenklern, welche den sich zurück ziehenden Feind lebhaft verfolgten. Um daher ihrer gedrängten Infanterie den Rückzug zu erleichtern, sprengte eine Abtheilung französischer Reiterey vorwärts, und warf die Plenkler zurück. Bey diesem Angriff wurde auch General Retz, kaum 150 Schritte von seiner Brigade entfernt, von drey feindlichen Reitern umringt, und gefangen fortgeführt. Kaum hatte diesen Unfall der bey den Plenklern befindliche Corporal Diakowsky, vom Regiment Fröhlich, bemerkt, als er sogleich auf die feindlichen Reiter los stürzte, einen erschoß, den zweyten mit dem Bayonnette vom Pferde stieß, den dritten in die Flucht jagte, und den General zu seiner Brigade jubelnd zurück brachte. Dieser wackere Krieger, der sich bereits in frühern Gefechten die silberne Tapferkeitsmünze erkämpft hatte, bekam zur Belohnung dieser unerschrockenen That, nebst einem ansehnlichen Geldgeschenk vom General Retz, die goldene Ehrenmünze, welche ihm der commandirende Oberfeldherr Freyherr von Melas selbst überreichte. Quellen und Literatur. *Geschichte Bonaparte's, Ersten Kunsuls der Französischen Republik, von seiner Geburt an bis zum Frieden mit England. Leipzig 1802 bei Johann Conrad Hinrichs. *Conversations-Lexicon oder encyclopädisches Handwörterbuch für gebildete Stände. Stuttgart bei A. F. Macklot. 1816. *pj1800 *Allgemeine Zeitung Nro. 182. Dienstag 1 Jul. 1800. *Archiv für Geographie, Historie, Staats- und Kriegskunst. Zweyter Jahrgang 1811. Wien, gedruckt und im Verlag bey Anton Strauß. Marengo, Schlacht von Kategorie: Jahr 1800 18000614